Love is
by dragonnova
Summary: In the early morning, Kuja finds a scene that shows him his true love... But what is Love someone like him?


**Author's Notes (OF DOOM!):** It's been a while since I've written a fic... let alone a Final Fantasy one! such a shame! Well, you see I got writer's block something awful and I finally forced myself to sit down one day and I wrote this... It took all day, but then it was like a veil was lifted and my little muse decided it was time to grace me once again with his annoying little presence... (sob) I'm so happy! So to the point then shall we?

Final Fantasy 9 (or any others) are not mine they belong to Square! This fic is a really short one all about your beloved evil bishonen Kuja! WOOT FOR KUJA! We will delve into his life for a morning and see what he considers to be love... aaaah it deep, so very deep and touching (snort... yeah right). It was written to snap me out of my block and I hope to do more fics very soon about our beloved bishonen and all the gang... so I hope you like this, let me know what you think, k? Thanks!

* * *

Love is...

Final Fantasy 9 fan ficiton

by dragonnova

The great marble halls and stone floors glowed brightly from the morning light that was casting it's warmth through brilliantly colored stained glass windows. There was silence that greeted the new light, except for the gentle rhythmic tap, tap, tapping of metal across stone. While others still slept soundly with out a care in rooms unseen a young man stirred, walking slowly toward a still unknown destination. It was like he was being pulled by some force far greater than himself, far greater than the call of sleep in such early morning hours.

Sunlight caught a wisp violet silver hair causing it to shimmer in the light breeze that was coming from an open window further down the hall. A few steps more and then suddenly the beautiful one stopped. A slender hand rose to his somewhat pale face and gently brushed away a strand of hair from his blue eyes. He gazed out a clear window, out into the breaking morning over the vast country known as Alexandria. A flock of white doves cooed in greeting from a nearby rooftop before taking wing into the cloudless sky.

His eyes shut tight as he rubbed his temple as though the brightness had caused him pain, he then turned and gracefully continued his sauntering down the hall toward the kitchen. His soft voice echoed as he finally spoke out to the emptiness, "I hate mornings..."

He stopped short of the door almost hesitant to peak inside at the source of the bustling sounds that invaded the calm even this early in the morning. "There is but one thing that makes mornings somewhat tolerable. Yes, one thing." he announced to the door as he pushed it open gently.

Some rather short cooks were hurrying, running to and fro seemingly without meaning or making any progress in their endeavors. One stopped when he caught sight of the bishonen standing in the doorway, looking somewhat tired and out of sorts. "Morning, sir, I'm afraid we're a bit understaffed this morning so we didn't have time to make your usual."

The other cook stopped for only a split second to see who the other was talking to before he returned to his cooking, "Make it yourself, you've got two hands..." he snorted, "we're busy"

At this the other cook gasped and rushed back to his duties for fear of being scolded for stopping as long as he did. "It's in the cupboard that Pinkie's sitting in front of..." he gasped.

A bright blue yet strangely tired looking eye twitched when he heard this. Did they not know who they were talking to? He could destroy them all with a single snap of his fingers. This country would be no more than a pile of rubble at his feet with a single word. He was the Master of War, an Angel of Death. The name Kuja struck fear in hearts of people in countries everywhere. He had half a mind to give them a lesson they would not soon forget. However, it _was_ morning and early morning meant that his mind would think one thing and his body would do another. "Whatever..." fell from his lips as he turned to face a counter with a rather small pink moogle sitting upon it.

"Kupo" she yawned at him yet never moved from her seat to get out of the way, little purple bat wings twitched slightly as he reached over her.

"Ah, Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinkie?" Kuja smiled as he opened the cupboard door and peered up at the brown packages.

"If you're thinking about the kupo toffee vanilla cream double shot blend number 46, kupo, then you're out of luck. They're out. Kupo" she sighed.

A shiver racked his body as he stared at the empty spot where his favorite coffee would be. He then quietly closed the door and turned to the two cooks, "Rest assured that I will destroy everything you hold dear and make you suffer like no human has ever suffered in the history of Gaia. By the time I am done with you, you shall truly know the meaning of torment and pain and you will wish for death before it comes to you."

They continued to cook, paying no attention to the death threat they had just received. Pinkie looked up at the enraged man before her. "Yep, you struck fear in their very being, kupo..."

"I could turn you into fuzzy bunny slippers you know..." Kuja glared at the little pink fur ball next to him.

"Sure lady, whatever, kupo po." she snorted her little high pitched voice cracked with a snicker.

"Fine, if there's no coffee then there is no..." realization hit him suddenly, "What did you call me?"

Pinkie laughed maniacally, well as much as a moogle could, as she flitted away and left the poor villain to steam in anger.

"I hate moogles..." he grumbled as he kicked the door open and left the kitchen to the cooks. "I hate mornings. I wish I were home, stupid castle, stupid evil war plans of mine. I need to go back to bed."

He fumed and muttered every step of the way back towards his room. As he passed the library a familiar and wonderful sent caught his attention, making him stop suddenly and peer into the open doors. Such a sweet sent. He remembered then one of the good points to being in this castle.

He stepped quietly into the room, scanning the book shelves lazily as he rounded one of the corners. There in the middle of the room was a large table, with a single occupant slouched over in one of the chairs. The sleeping figure of a young woman, her face rested in her arm atop a thin book laying open from where she had stopped reading and started dreaming. Kuja quietly approached until he stood a but a hair away from the sleeping one.

Silky chocolate colored beauty.

He leaned over and gently ran his fingers through her dark bangs and tucked them away from her rosy cheeks. She smiled slightly in her sleep, bringing his attention to the book she was sleeping on. It was Lord Avalon, the same love story she would be reading every time he saw her. He then gently caressed her cheek with one finger, watching her dark lashes against her pale skin. They did not flutter open, assuring him that she was deep within the embrace of some sweet dream.

It was indeed the only thing this world had to offer that he truly loved. He would do anything to attain this love. He smiled as he leaned close, placing a gentle kiss next to her ear as he whispered, "sleep well my dear canary... and" he grasped the styrofoam cup she had been holding loosely in the one hand atop the table "I'll take that..."

He quickly disappeared around the corner with his true love, taking a quick sip as he went, "kupo toffee vanilla cream double shot blend number 46, and still hot...yeah... that's what love is..."

Garnet's eyelashes fluttered as she woke from her hazy dream, had someone been there had her love finally revealed himself, or was it just a dream shrouded in the mists of her mind. She looked over at her now empty hand. "HEY! WHERE'S MY COFFEE!"


End file.
